Babysitter Ella
by Commander Liv
Summary: When Jen gets a big order (in the fault of lindsay) Ella decides to babysit Lindsay, Sierra, and Beth (who are 7 in this story) How bad can it be? (BASED THE EPISODE OF MLP STARE MASTER) and how much trouble can 3 lite girls be?


Jen was running for life, not literally but it felt like it. She shouted things like 'Where did I put that" "Ohh, I thought I already-" "Oh, we can't forget-"

Her much younger friend Lindsay was looking from the sidelines, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure I can't help" she asked "I mean I can do-"

"NO" Jen shouted at latter

"Maybe just a-"

"No thanks" Jen interrupped

"How about-" Lindsay spoke up

"Just go stand over there " Jen ordered

"But-" Lindsay was about to protest when Jen reassured with a "so you won't be in the way" and ran off to her work.

"Ribbon, Ribbon" Jen frantically repeated "Uh oh, where's the ribbon ?!"

"I got it" Lindsay called, She was standing over a rocking chair, slightly pulling on sewing machine, and was just inches from getting the ribbion. Lindsay jumped, aiming for the ribbion. But instead fell, slightly tossing the ribbon away. Jen gasped, the ribbon rolled to the mannequin , which fell over a rolls of fabric. Whic roled balls of yarns to Jen's face.

Luckily, she dodged, then dodged rolls of fabrics, then dodged a mannequin.

Crash, Crash, Crash

The store credit was now a huge mess, Jen stood there, eye twitching.

"Ummmm, I'll just sit over there, where I won't be in the way" Lindsay said nervously

Before Jen could intervene, Lindsay was gone. Jen sighed in defeat.

'2 hours later'

"Wait, I atleast help her clean up" Lindsay asked while Jen picked up yarn and fabric. "No you're clearly help enough" Jen snarled obviously still mad about earlier.

"I'm like really sorry Jan, I just thought if I could help I could find my special gift, and it would affect me in 9 years ( **She's 7 in this story)**

"I understand I just need to do this" Jen said with a soften expression, leaving Lindsay with a blank expression. "Without any complications" Now leaving Lindsay with a saddened expression

"Now back to work, I need to fill this order and can't do it without any interruptions" Jen explained

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"WHAT now" Jen cried in frustration

"Oh sorry" It' was Ella "I thought the open sign ment it was opened, I might have been misunderstood"

Noticing her friend, She gasped "Ella, you've got to forgive me, I was so caught up in my work, I forget you were bringing Olsen back from grooming."

"Oh it's quite alright, see...left her right here in the basket like you told mez" As she told, the cat hopped out, it's blond hair glistening in the light.

"OMG,she looks fabulous, you have to tell me how you do this stuff, I can't get near her without a hiss fromher." Jen then went to pet the kitten, but was bombarded with a surprisingly scary hiss.

She glared at Olsen, then her face filled up with curiosity, and asked " Did you used the stare on her"

Ella broke out into a high pitched shocked shriek "No I wouldn't I couldn't, I don't know myself at those moments. One minute I'm Snow White the next I'm Carrie White. At Prom" she said the last part a little more to herself that time "No I just like taking care of animals it's one of talent y'know "

"Oh oh, maybe I can be an animal exert person too" Lindsay suggested

Then, Olsen clawed at her blond locks, and then gave her an Chesire Smile. Lindsay noticed her hair on the floor, and grasped in fear "Uneven Split ends" and ran back into her hiding spot.

"Sorry, if you I'm being intense. I have got 12 orders, due tomorrow." Jen explained anxiously

"Oh my, well I better get out of your way then." Ella apologized, and started to head for the door

However, a Yellow Purple blur and a Green Brown blur came in the door first , yelling "Hey Ella, Hey Jen"

The blur revealed to be Sierra and Beth, two of Lindsay's friends. They finally stopped at Lindsay, who was still shocked at the sight of her split end, perked up at her 2 friends. Plus her hair shook back into her previous shape.

"Hey, Lindsay" they said in unison

"Sienna Bertha" Lindsay said in Joy

"ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT" Beth asked rhithorally

"Yeah, the Curiosity Advance Group sleepover is a go" Lindsay said with a salute

"Tonight, is the night we finally find something good in our lives."

"Even if we have to work all night?!" Sierra insisted

"I'm ready, You ready?" Beth asked with a smile

"Very Ready" Sierra squealed

Then they shouted "Curiousits Advance Group Sleepover AT JEN'S HOUSE! YAY"

"and look what I made" Lindsay offered

She pulled out and put on a rackety light blue cape with a pink patch with a burgundy twinkle star on it.

Anyone who was a fashion expert would be dissatisfied, but Sierra and Beth 'oohh'do and aahhh'do at the capes.

"Um...what the patch on your cape mean" Ella regrettably asked

And revert came " THE CURIOSITY ADVANCE GROUP"

"We are on a mission" Sierra explained "To find our special talent"

"Yep I even inclined it with this shiny yellow silk, it took sooooo long to make, but I think it add just the right touch don't you?" Lindsay bragged

Jen's eye violently twitched, as she dashed past the three, ripping the silk off in the process. She showed it fully and revealed 4 square patches. "LINDSAY, What have you does?! That was the last of the gold silk! I'll have to make more. Oh...if I can make more, I'll have to work all night! Which means..."

She turned to girls "Sorry Guys" she aplongized "But...The sleepover going to have to be cancelled" She quenched her eyes shut and spoke fastly.

Surprisingly, only Lindsay understood her "What?!"

"I just way too much stuff too do" Jen explained

"But-"

"No buts...I'm sorry Lindsay. But this is the way it has to be"

All the children awwwwed in sadness.

"I suppose I could watch them for the night"

They suddenly perked up and looked at Jen.

"No Way Elle, it's too much trouble"

"Really...I'm sure"

"Has you met my younger friend and her friends, A problem is all it would be" Jen pointed out

"Did I havery a problem with Olsen" Ella said with small smirk

"I suppose you're right and I do have a lot of work to do" Jen reconsidered

"Come on just for the night" she offered

The Girls were so desperate they smiled so bright, you could sweet halos above their heads.

"Hmmmm...Fine" Jen accepted

"CURIOSITY ADVANCE GROUP AT ELLA'S APARTMENT (To see why I made you live in a apartment, just watch lElla's audition tape) YAy" and they ran out of the house.)

"So cute...wait for me" and skipped to meet them

Jen sighed in fear of Ella was going to be put through.

That's chapter one, Liv Out


End file.
